


nicht nichts ohne dich

by giula (giucorreias)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giula
Summary: Harry não descobriu que era um semideus até ver sua tia sendo atacada por umas fúrias. Draco não sabia o que era estar em segundo lugar até Harry chegar no acampamento.Uma série de descobertas. Para todos os envolvidos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic está sendo postada no nyah! ao mesmo tempo, uma vez que faz parte de um desafio promovido pela plataforma. Faz tempo que não escrevo nada muito grande em português, então perdão pelas possíveis construções estranhas. A priori, serão 7 capítulos. Vamos ver como vai rolar.

— _Eu fiz isso para protegê-lo!_

Harry acordou sobressaltado, a voz estridente de sua tia Petunia ecoando pela casa. Coçou os olhos, cansado, lançou um olhar de soslaio ao relógio — eram 5h20, _maldição_ —, e levantou-se da cama, tateando pelos óculos no escuro.

— _Protegê-lo!_ — uma voz masculina retrucou, irônica. Harry franziu o cenho, quase ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos alcançaram a haste de seus óculos. — _Proteger a si mesma, talvez._

Harry levantou-se. Bateu com a cabeça contra o teto de seu quarto, depois xingou mentalmente: sempre se esquecia de que já estava alto demais para ficar totalmente de pé no local que se recusava a chamar de “seu quarto já” fazia muito tempo.

Desde que crescera demais para a própria cama, talvez, e dormir no chão se tornara mais confortável.

— _O que você sabe sobre os meus motivos?!_ — Harry ouviu um baque contra a mesa da cozinha, e se encolheu por instinto. Conseguia imaginar sua tia de punhos cerrados, batendo na mesa com raiva, deixando para trás uma rachadura, por causa da força.

— _Dumbledore pode achar que essa é a melhor decisão, mas não quer dizer que eu não esteja de olho._ — Harry abriu a porta do quartinho debaixo da escada e saiu. As luzes da casa estavam todas apagadas, com exceção da cozinha. — _Sei muito bem o que você faz com o garoto!_

— E a sua alternativa seria melhor? — Harry esgueirou-se em direção às luzes, seus passos silenciosos. Já conseguia ouvir melhor sua tia Petúnia, embora a outra voz ainda parecesse distante. Um telefone em viva-voz, talvez?

— _Qualquer coisa é melhor que o que você tem feito!_

Harry finalmente alcançou a cozinha.

Viu-se obrigado a olhar uma vez, e depois olhar de novo; da primeira, achou que seus olhos o enganavam. Da segunda, teve certeza de que ainda estava sonhando:

Tia Petunia estava de costas para ele, ainda de camisola, os cabelos enrolados em inúmeros _bobs_ azuis. Na frente dela, a água da pia estava aberta, jorrando, e a luz acesa do cômodo refletia em seu anel de diamantes, fazendo um arco-íris artificial. A voz desconhecida parecia sair do arco-íris e pertencer a uma enorme figura barbuda, que vestia um casaco de couro marrom, e, mais importante que isso, era _metade cavalo_.

— _Harry_ , — disse a figura, suave. Tia Petunia virou-se para encará-lo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, menino? — ela interrompeu o homem, tom ríspido. — Não sabe que é falta de educação espiar a conversa dos outros?

Harry pensou em dezenas de respostas mal-educadas. Pensou em dar as costas e voltar para a cama. Preferia passar seu sonho dormindo a ter que lidar com as mesmas coisas que lidava diariamente. Antes que pudesse decidir o que fazer, no entanto, a figura veio em sua defesa:

— _Petúnia_ , — repreendeu, ríspido também. Harry notou os ombros de sua tia ficarem tensos, mas estava curioso demais. Queria para saber onde o sonho o levaria mais do que estava apreesivo pelo mau humor da tia.

— Você não tem nenhum poder sobre mim, Hagrid. — Tia Petúnia sacudiu os punhos cerrados. — Não sou uma de suas pupilas já faz tempo. Deixe-nos em paz! — Ela tirou o anel da posição, desfazendo o arco-íris e, por consequência, a figura. Depois, virou-se para a porta. Pareceu surpresa por ver Harry ainda parado ali. — O que ainda está fazendo na cozinha, garoto? Vai dormir, vai! De volta pro quarto!

Ela o enxotou com as mãos e passou por ele na soleira da porta, passos pesados. Harry piscou. Olhou para a cozinha vazia, e tentou não se sentir desapontado que até mesmo seus sonhos estranhos eram controlados pelas vontades da sua tia.

Deu de ombros, e voltou a dormir.

 

* * *

 

 O despertador tocou às seis horas.

Harry tateou no escuro em busca de seus óculos, mas eles já estavam no rosto. Estranho. Ele não costumava ir dormir com os óculos no rosto, para evitar quebrá-los outra vez. Não tinha certeza se sua tia Petúnia seria leniente o suficiente para comprar novas hastes a não ser que mudasse de grau novamente.

Levantou-se da cama, vestiu as roupas largas demais para seu corpo magricela, e esgueirou-se em direção à cozinha. Parou diante da pia, onde jazia o anel de diamantes de sua tia — aquele que ela nunca tirava do dedo — em meio a uma lambança de água para todo lado.

Harry pegou o anel, para examiná-lo, e subitamente se recordou do _sonho_.

— O que você está fazendo parado aí, menino? — Sua tia arrancou-lhe de seus pensamentos. Estava apoiada contra a soleira da porta, cabelo enrolado em _bobs_ azuis e olhos cinzas despertos demais para alguém que acabara de acordar. — Duda tem um jogo importante, hoje! Precisa de um café da manhã _reforçado_ que não vai se fazer sozinho.

Tia Petúnia pareceu finalmente reparar no anel, e suas feições se retorceram em irritação e- _preocupação_? Ela andou a largos passos na direção de Harry, e tomou o anel de sua mão, colocando-o no dedo violentamente.

— Anda, menino! Duda vai acordar a qualquer momento, e você sabe como ele acorda faminto. — Tia Petúnia abriu a geladeira com um puxão, e indicou o interior com as mãos.

— Tia Petúnia, hoje cedo- — Harry começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por um olhar repreensivo de sua tia, e os passos pesados de Dudley contra os degraus da escada. _Mais tarde eu pergunto_ , pensou. _Quando voltar do trabalho_.

 

* * *

  

A partir daí, o dia foi ficando cada vez mais estranho.

Na escola, um menino uns dois anos mais novo esbarrou contra ele e deixou cair um de seus sapatos — e em vez de um pé, Harry viu cascos. Por um segundo, somente. Os cascos desapareceram em um piscar de olhos. O menino pôs o sapato de volta, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e continuou em seu caminho sem nem mesmo pedir desculpas.

Mais tarde, no trabalho, enquanto atendia os clientes da tarde, um deles ofereceu um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados, e quando Harry foi entregar o troco, notou mãos peludas.

Quase deixou o troco cair.

 

* * *

 

— Eu estou te falando, Hermione, — Harry disse, olhando para o céu, para as nuvens cinzentas. Descansava as mãos nas alças da mochila puída. Voltava para casa, como sempre, na companhia de sua única amiga. — Ou eu estou finalmente ficando louco, ou tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo.

Hermione suspirou, e Harry se perguntou por um segundo se ela acreditava no que estava dizendo. Hermione sempre lhe parecera o tipo de pessoa muito cínica, cética, que só aceitava as coisas se lhe fizessem sentido. Era extremamente inteligente, anos-luz de qualquer outra pessoa que já tinha conhecido, e Harry frequentemente se perguntava o porquê de ela trabalhar no McDonald’s, com ele, quando podia muito bem estar no porão de sua casa criando a nova Apple.

Harry achou que receberia uma resposta no nível de “não seja tolo, Harry” ou “é só a sua imaginação” ou “você realmente está ficando louco”, mas em vez disso ela ficou em silêncio por mais da metade do caminho. Hora ou outra parecia querer começar a dizer alguma coisa, mas desistir antes de formular a resposta. Uma, duas, três vezes. Harry já estava perdendo a paciência quando, finalmente, ela disse:

— Olha, eu- — Mas foi interrompida por um barulho imenso, como uma explosão. Seus olhos se arregalaram. — _Merda_ , — disse, algo que Harry jamais esperara ouvir sair de sua boca; Depois, fez algo que Harry esperara menos ainda: de dentro de sua mochila _cor de rosa_ retirou uma espada.

 

* * *

  

O barulho viera da Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro. A casa estava quase intacta — havia uma janela quebrada, apenas, e uma parte das cercas jazia no chão —, o que fez Harry se perguntar de onde viera o barulho, até que viu sair de trás da casa a sua tia Petúnia, mãos carregadas de pequenas bolinhas de metal — _bombas_.

Harry lembrava-se vagamente de ter visto Dudley achá-las quando eram menores, usá-las como bolinhas de gude. Lembrava-se com um pouco mais de certeza da maneira como Petúnia gritara com ele, até quase perder a voz.

Tia Petúnia os viu mais ou menos no mesmo momento em que eles a viram. Ela os encarou com olhos enormes, preocupados, antes de se ver distraída por alguma coisa que Harry e Hermione ainda não conseguiam enxergar.

Enquanto Hermione simplesmente segurou a espada com mais firmeza e correu em direção à batalha, Harry ficou parado onde estava, entrando em pânico quase silenciosamente. Estava ficando louco, é claro que estava ficando louco. Se fechasse os olhos por um minuto, talvez quando os abrisse novamente tudo estaria de volta ao normal.

Hermione estaria do seu lado, o rosto redondo preocupado, e sua tia estaria recostada no portão, esperando que Harry chegasse com os seus braços cruzados. Mas ele ouviu um guincho, alto e agudo, e quando abriu os olhos havia duas criaturas horrorosas voando sobre as cabeças de Hermione e sua tia, com rostos deformados e pele distendida sobre uma complexão ossuda, enormes asas de morcego.

— Vai! — tia Petunia gritou, preparando mais uma bomba. — Você não vai conseguir matá-las! Vai, corre!

— E você? — Hermione perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que desviou um golpe com a sua espada. — Não vai conseguir sobreviver sozinha!

— Não sou eu que elas querem. — Tia Petúnia jogou a bomba, que apitou no ar até explodir contra a asa de uma das criaturas. A criatura soltou um de seus terríveis guinchos novamente, enquanto tentava se equilibrar no ar. — Eu vou tentar atrasá-las, corre!

Hermione ainda pareceu dividida por um segundo, um olho nos monstros e outro em tia Petúnia, mas quando a criatura ainda não ferida mergulhou no ar para atacá-la e ela quase não conseguiu desviar a tempo, tomou uma decisão. Passou correndo por tia Petúnia — que aproveitou a distração das criaturas para jogar mais uma bomba —, e tomou Harry pelo braço, puxando-o para longe.

— Hermione, o que-

— Agora não, Harry. Corre!

 

* * *

  

Eles correram.


	2. capítulo dois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco não aceita estar em segundo lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olhem essa cena de luta, gente!! Estou muito orgulhosa dela <3 <3 e do nome da espada do Draco aaaaa   
> Draco being a lil' shit is my favorite part, tho. Gotta work the rivals to lovers amirite.

Draco segurou o punho de sua espada, Algoz, com mais força, e desferiu um golpe contra Greg, que levantou seu escudo bem a tempo de se defender. Vince, que flanqueava Draco, aproveitou-se da distração para tentar atacar, mas Draco rapidamente aparou a estocada com a lâmina de sua espada, e aproveitou o impulso para girar a espada, torcer a arma de seu amigo, e desarmá-lo.

Vince soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Draco deu um passo para trás, veloz, desviando de um golpe de Greg, ao mesmo tempo em que encostou a ponta da espada contra o pescoço de Vincent.

— Morto! — disse, um sorriso no rosto, a palavra cortada por sua respiração ofegante. Não demorou muito tempo se deliciando na vitória, porém, uma vez que Greg ainda estava “vivo”.

Agora seria mais fácil, porém. Um dos adversários já estava de fora, e Draco poderia focar em vencer o outro. Afastou as pernas, ajeitando sua postura, e voltou a trocar golpes com Greg. Ele estava melhorando cada dia um pouco, e em breve, talvez, Draco não fosse capaz de vencê-lo se estivessem dois contra um.

_ Talvez _ . Bem, algumas vezes. Bem, Gregory teria uma chance, se a luta durasse por tempo o suficiente para Draco se cansar.

Draco trocou a espada de mão, aparou uma estocada, lançou outra. Ele e Greg trocaram golpes por alguns minutos, Draco permitindo que a luta durasse em vez de acabá-la imediatamente ao ver uma abertura. Greg não aprenderia nada se a luta acabasse muito rápido, afinal.

Dez minutos. Quinze. Greg já estava suando aos bicos, a respiração entrecortada, a defesa desleixada.

— Draco, — disse, e a palavra pareceu sair com dificuldade. — Põe um fim na minha miséria.

Draco riu, alegre, e pôs a espada de volta na bainha.

— Você precisa trabalhar mais na sua resistência, Greg. Às vezes a única maneira de vencer uma luta é durar mais que seu adversário. Dá para melhorar a postura, também. Pés separados, escudo mais alto, evitar abrir sua defesa quando for atacar.

— Fácil falar, — Greg disse. Tentou dizer. Ainda respirava pesadamente, e se apoiava contra as arquibancadas do anfiteatro. — Deuses, Draco. Você ainda vai causar a minha morte.

— Muito pelo contrário. — Draco passou por ele, deu um tapinha nas costas, e pegou uma das garrafinhas de água que estavam na sua mochila. — Quando você sair do acampamento, o que eu te ensinei vai te manter vivo.

— Eu sou só um filho de Deimos, — Greg deu de ombros. — Monstros não estão preocupados em acabar com a minha vida.

— É bom sempre estar preparado. Você conhece a história de Jean, — Draco começou a falar, garrafa ainda em mãos, quando uma voz o interrompeu.

— Draco! — era Pansy. Só Pansy chamava seu nome daquela forma, meio cantada, extremamente irritante. Draco virou-se para encará-la, as sobrancelhas erguidas. — Seu estilo de luta é uma obra de arte.

Draco sorriu, falso.

— Eu sou o melhor espadachim do acampamento, Pansy, — ele deu de ombros, como quem queria dizer “ _ por que você está me dizendo o que eu já sei? _ ”. Pansy, por sua vez, só sorriu. Aquele sorriso cheio de dentes, de quem sabia alguma coisa que ele não sabia. Draco semicerrou os olhos, mas não perguntou nada. Sabia que Pansy diria o que queria dizer, quer Draco demonstrasse interesse, quer não.

— Talvez não por muito tempo,  _ querido _ . Não ficou sabendo? Aquele garoto- qual era mesmo o nome dele? Filho de Lily Evans? Matou o Minotauro sozinho, às portas do acampamento, depois de escapar das fúrias. Todo mundo está falando sobre isso.

Draco cruzou os braços, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Manteve-se em silêncio por um longo minuto. O Minotauro era notavelmente difícil de matar e nenhum recém-chegado seria capaz de fazê-lo. Não sozinho. Por mais poderoso que fosse. Draco talvez conseguisse, claro. Talvez aquela menina, filha de Athena, a Granger. Mas o famoso filho de Lily Evans, criado no meio dos mortais?

— Impossível, — respondeu, por fim. 

— Seu reinado está chegando ao fim, — Pansy afirmou, e parecia absolutamente feliz com a perspectiva. 

Draco rosnou para ela, que soltou um sorrisinho. Então saiu do anfiteatro, os passos pesados, Vincent e Gregory em seu encalço. Precisava ver aquilo com os próprios olhos.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry  _ Potter _ era filho de um dos três grandes.  _ De Poseidon _ , não menos, como provara sua breve façanha contra o Minotauro e sua subsequente habilidade de curar a si mesmo em contato com a água. Ele sequer vencera o Minotauro sozinho! — Granger estivera com ele o tempo inteiro. Sem dúvida a filha de Athena tinha feito a maior parte do trabalho, e agora ele estava levando os louros da vitória.

Draco estava com raiva. Não porque as pessoas estavam achando que o garoto era um melhor lutador que ele — e Draco não tinha nada além de escárnio para oferecer a essas pessoas, porque  _ francamente _ —, mas porque ele mal tinha chegado no acampamento e estava navegando por aí sob a fama de sua mãe e uma luta com a qual ele dificilmente tinha contribuído o suficiente.

Era só ele piscar seus enormes olhos verdes que todo mundo ia correndo ajudá-lo com o que quer que ele quisesse, e  _ ugh _ . Honestamente? Patético. Draco se perguntava se as pessoas que adoravam o chão em que Harry passava tinham a coragem de olhar-se no espelho mais tarde.

— Olha para ele! — Draco resmungou na direção de Vince e Greg, que se entreolharam.

Estavam os três sentados na mesa de Zeus, durante o almoço. Num geral, Draco se sentava na mesa de Ares — os filhos de Fobos e Deimos se sentavam lá, afinal, e a mesa de Zeus tendia a ser solitária —, mas naquele dia em particular, Draco não estava com saco para lidar com  _ gente _ .

Estava todo mundo falando sobre Harry Potter, e ele não queria falar sobre isso. 

— Ele não me pareceu de todo ruim, — Greg disse, dando de ombros.

— Como não? — Draco abandonou a própria comida em favor de olhar Greg diretamente no rosto para demonstrar o quanto estava horrorizado com aquela afirmação. — Gregory, só- olha pra ele!

_ Ele _ estava sentado na mesa de Hermes, pequeno no meio de tanta gente, a camisa laranja do acampamento grande demais para seu corpo magricela. Parecia rir, tímido, de alguma piada que um dos gêmeos tinha feito. Draco suprimiu a vontade de socar a mesa.

— Não é possível que ele seja um melhor lutador que eu, — Draco resmungou por fim. — E eu vou fazer todo mundo ver isso, você vai ver.

— Draco- — Vince começou, tarde demais. Draco já tinha levantado, e andava decidido na direção da mesa de Hermes.

 

* * *

 

 

— Malfoy. — Um dos filhos de Hermes olhou em sua direção com os olhos semicerrados, e disse seu nome como quem dizia algo desagradável. O sentimento era mútuo.

— Ruivo número… seis, — Draco retornou, um sorriso meio cruel no rosto. — Para a sua alegria, estou aqui não por sua causa, mas para falar com a nossa mais nova celebridade.

A celebridade em questão, Harry Potter, olhou em sua direção. Seus olhos eram realmente muito bonitos — verdes, profundos. Exatamente como o oceano. Draco cruzou os braços, forçando sua mente a pensar em outra coisa, e franziu os lábios.

— Potter, — disse. — Ouvi dizer que você matou o Minotauro sozinho.

— Bem, eu- — Harry começou a responder, mas Draco o impediu de terminar.

— Me poupe, sim? Eu sei que você seria incapaz de vencer o Minotauro, então não preciso nem da sua falsa modéstia, nem da sua falsa ostentação. Me encontre no anfiteatro amanhã às três da tarde, e vamos mostrar para todo mundo de uma vez por todas quem de nós dois é o melhor lutador.

— Malfoy! — O mesmo ruivo exclamou, assim que ele terminou de dizer. Parecia horrorizado. Draco sorriu mais uma vez. O ruivo olhou para Harry, olhos arregalados. — Harry, você não precisa fazer isso.

— Seu amigo covarde tem razão,  _ Harry _ . — Seu sorriso assumiu um tom zombeteiro. — Você não precisa fazer isso. Mas, se não aparecer, todo mundo vai saber que você não tem coragem de aceitar um duelo justo contra outro campista. Mais que isso, todos vão saber que você é uma  _ farsa _ .

— Olha, cara, eu não sei quem você é-

— Draco Malfoy, filho de Zeus, e melhor espadachim do acampamento. — Draco o interrompeu mais uma vez. Pensou em oferecer sua mão, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. Potter parecia do tipo que o ignoraria por despeito. — Também a pessoa que vai mostrar para todo mundo do acampamento que você não é metade do que eles acham que você é.

— Eu aceito seu duelo, Draco Malfoy, filho de Zeus. — Harry semicerrou os olhos, enraivecido. 

_ Bom _ , Draco pensou.  _ Bingo _ .

 


End file.
